1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flight dynamics subsystem (FDS) and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an FDS for propagating an orbit of a satellite through calculation of a velocity increment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a maneuver is included during determination and prediction of a satellite orbit, accuracy of estimating an initial orbit value using a velocity increment may be varied according to data length. When observation data is short, accurate estimation of the velocity increment and a satellite position becomes difficult since the observation data is insufficient for estimating the velocity increment. When a noise is serious, a noise error may be greater than the velocity increment. Therefore, it is difficult to determine and predict the orbit without an accurate velocity increment. A conventional orbit estimation method related to a maneuver applies the velocity increment predicted for a station-keeping maneuver plan directly to propagation of the orbit. However, since the predicted velocity increment may cause a large error in an actual maneuver, when only the predicted velocity increment is applied to propagation of the orbit, the propagation result may be inaccurate.